


How Penny & Sheldon Take Over the World

by readinggirl1989



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>world ending equals S & P procreating</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Penny & Sheldon Take Over the World

**Author's Note:**

> BBT does not belong to me, etc...

How Penny & Sheldon Take Over the World

Penny wasn't sure how they'd ended up sitting around the boys' living room playing sleepover games. She supposed it was her fault, asking everyone to name their favorite color somehow led to this cross between What If and Truth or Dare.

“Alright, Penny. The world is ending, what's your plan?” Leonard asked, looking at her with those ridiculously hopeful eyes. He just couldn't seem to understand that she wasn't attracted to him, like at all. Penny frowned, thinking, “Am I just saving myself or am I planning for the future of humanity?” she asked, wanting clarification. “Uh. Both?” Leonard answered. Everyone's eyes were on her, waiting for her answer.

“Well, short term I’d just try to get to the group since I’m sure Sheldon has a plan for whatever disaster has occurred. Long term I’d say the best bet for the preservation of the human race would have Sheldon and I procreating.” Penny answered, proud of her improving vocabulary. She was far from stupid, she just hadn't tried very hard at school after discovering boys.

The group exploded, all talking over each other in shock. Sheldon silenced them with an eyebrow raise and a short clap of his hands, “Explain your reasoning Penny, for the procreating. You are right that I have several plans in place for every possible world ending event.”

“Easy, I have the body, you have the brain. Any kids we had would be both physically fit and super smart. Exactly what's needed to rule what's left of the world.” Penny explained, ignoring Leonard's heart-broken look. Sheldon thought for a moment, then answered, “Valid. I'll have to edit my plans to include that eventuality.”

“Eventually? But Sheldon you can't stand to touch people. How are you going to manage sex?” Leonard asked, a whine to his voice. “Exactly. Shouldn't she be partnered with one of us instead?” Raj asked tipsily. “Or all of us?” interjected Howard, Penny mentally went 'eew' and scooted further away and incidentally, closer to Sheldon.

“Don't be absurd. I am the best choice. I have an IQ of 186, two PhD’s and will be winning the Nobel prize. As if any of you stood a chance.” Sheldon said, laughing his awkward little laugh, “Penny, would you like to accompany me on an outing this Thursday evening? We can work on building my tolerance of your touch.”

Penny smiled, "Sure Sheldon. Do you want me to make spaghetti again?” She giggled as everyone was exclaiming, “Again?” Sheldon had always been her favorite.

The End.


End file.
